warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Kommando
Kommandoz are a specialist type of Ork Boyz, who instead of fighting their opponents head-on, prefer to rely on "kunning trikz". They are the Orkish infiltrators and saboteurs, masters of the silent type of warfare, experts in laying ambushes and striking at the opponent from a totally unexpected quarter. History The life of an Ork is a life of constant warfare, and luckily for the other inhabitants of the Milky Way Galaxy, Orks most of the time fight amongst themselves, with battle devolving into massive bouts of close quarters fighting. To an Ork, the best fighting is up close and personal, chopping his opponent to bits. It thus comes as a nasty surprise to the average Ork Boy that a non-Ork opponent will often avoid close quarters battle at all costs, leading to the apparition of specialist bands of Orks, each with their own inventive approach to closing the gap and get to grips with their opponents. Ork Kommandos are those Boyz that are "touched by Mork", and emulate that Orkish God's behavior of being "kunning" (ie. resorting to dirty tricks) first and only fighting straight after that. Unlike the average Ork boy who enjoys loud weapons, big explosions and fast vehicles, Kommandoz prefer spreading panic behind enemy lines before launching a perfectly timed ambush. Their favored modus operandi is creeping up on an unsuspecting enemy, and when the time is right, burst from their concealment, slashing, stabbing and shooting their stunned prey before they have a chance to strike back. Kommandoz put on camouflage and hide around in cover, using stealth, espionage, guerrilla warfare, and other sneaky methods to kill their foes. On the field of battle, Kommandos will assassinate enemy sentries, destroy gun emplacements, blow up fuel depots and ammunition stacks and generally do as much damage as they can in an opponent's vulnerable rear area. The horrified look on the faces of their prey, who assumed they would be able to see the Ork attack a mile off, is tremendously rewarding to the members of a Kommando mob. A rarity amongst the simplistic Orks, Kommandoz prize intelligence and initiative, as well as base cunning and a hunter's instinct. Kommandoz also value reconnaissance and planning ahead, and the Ordo Xenos has been horrified to recieve certified reports of Ork Kommandoz being able to both speak and even read Low Gothic. Although the methods used by the Kommandoz are crude by all other sentient races' standards, they are often efficient enough to wreak major havoc, for few of the Ork's opponents ever consider that the greenskins will come up with anything else than a headlong massive charge as battle plan. Kommandos are most often found among members of the Blood Axes Clan who also prize planning and cunning plans due to their prolonged contact with the 'umies. Kommandos are viewed with suspicion and looked down upon by most of the orkish society, believing that "dat sneaky stuff ain't Orky!". These small-unit specialists do not socialize with the other Orks, and sometimes exile themselves from the tribe for months at a time, or even permanently. Yet no Warboss in his right mind would refuse their services, for their methods of stealth combat give "da 'uvva boyz" a better chance of reaching the enemy lines unscathed. Wargear with Grot assistant.]] The tools of the Kommandoz trade are subtle by Ork standards. They use soot-blackened blades and camouflage-style warpaint, painting their skin with stripes of blood, dirt and dung so that they blend in with their surroundings. Some Kommandoz are even more inventive with their camouflage, attaching foliage to their uniforms or even employ "kunning" disguises. Common Kommandoz equip themselves with a good Slugga, a better Choppa and Stikkbombz. A couple of Kommandoz will sometimes carry around a heavier weapon, be it a Big Shoota, Burna or Rokkit Launcha, granting the Kommando mob some firepower to deal with unexpected resistance and/or vehicles. The Kommando Nob will have his own personalized wargear, with many Nobz favoring a Power Klaw that allow them to rip open a way through a wall or a vehicle's blindage quickly. All Kommandoz eschew any form of armor heavier than simple hide jackets, however, as such heavy and cumbersome protection would be far too ungainly and noisy to infiltrate successfully. Notable Kommandoz ]] Boss Snikrot - Snikrot, also called Boss Snikrot and Snikrot the Stalker, is a vicious and skilled Ork Kommando who has led the company of Ork special forces known as the Red Skull Kommandos within the equatorial jungles of the Imperial Hive World of Armageddon. He earned particular infamy amongst the Imperial forces for conducting a vicious guerilla campaign during the Second and Third War for Armageddon. Skilled and resourceful, he has become the local bogeyman of the human population, who pray to the Emperor at night to protect them from Snikrot and his Kommandoz. Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition): pg. 18, 32, 44, 62 *''Rogue Trader: Into the Storm'' pg. 92 *[http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?catId=&prodId=prod1620083a Games Workshop - Boss Skikrot] *[http://www.games-workshop.com/gws/catalog/productDetail.jsp?prodId=prod1620109a Games Workshop - Ork Kommandos] Category:K Category:Ork